Family Business
by fiona1993
Summary: Harley and the Joker have a daughter. Harley doesn't want her to be in the family business.
1. Chapter 1

Harley was laying in the hospital bed, she was sweaty and tired from just having her baby.

She couldn't believe that she made the small little human in her arms, her and Mistah J created life. She was excited about finally having a family but worried because of the lifestyle and her The Joker lived. She didn't want her kid to live that life to always be running from the cops and the enemies Mistah J had.

She looked down at her sleeping baby. She looked so much like her dad besides the hair, it was blonde and not green. Her eyes were blue like any other newborn but she knew they were going to change to be the exact same blue Mistah J had.

Harley heard a faint knock in the door and whispered to who ever to knocked to come in. "I brought you food and some clothes for the baby." Joker said in a whisper. He wasn't a man to show any emotion other than anger but when he saw his daughter for the first time he was left speechless and he felt something in his heart grow bigger. He had never felt anything like it before. "She is so small." Harley smiled at him, he was still looking at the sleeping baby. "My Harley gave me a child, I wanted a boy but a girl is perfect."

"When can we get out of here?" Harley asked, Joker looked at her.

"We could go now I think the cops are on there way and I don't want them to catch us and put our kid in foster care and go from one home to another when she has two perfect parents that will love her." He said with a smile. Joker helped Harley get up trying not to hurt her in any way. Harley held her baby very close to her. She didn't want to wake up her up. She was born a few hours ago but like her parents well her dad she was loud.

The Joker and Harley got to the parking lot, Harley was looking for Mistah J's usual car but couldn't find it. "Mistah J where is the car?' she asked still looking. Joker was holding the diaper bag, he looked pretty cute to Harley. The most evil man in Gotham City holding a diaper bag who would of thought.

"Oh my Harley Quinn you didn't think I would be driving a car like that with my newborn baby in it? I love driving my car but my child's safety is first." She was shocked.

"So what are you driving?" She asked. Mistah J walked to a mini van and looked at her and with just his eyes told her to come. She walked towards him and just looked at him in disbelief Mistah J was going to drive a mini van. He opened the back door and she saw that a baby car seat was already in the car. "You steal this or something?"

"Yes, the baby thing was already in it so that saved me time in trying to steal one." He took his daughter from Harley's arm very carefully not to wake her up and put her in the baby thing as he called it. "How do you buckle her?" He asked looking at Harley. She looked at him and rolled her eyes and pushed him off her way to buckle her daughter. He paid attention to what she was doing he wanted to be able to do this without asking anyone for help.

 **5 Years Later**

"Lizzy come here now!" Joker yelled from the bottom of the stairs he was furious at his daughter not only did she break the TV but she hid his gun. She was a trouble maker alright, she did what she want when she wanted and didn't care about the consequences. She was just like her dad. Lizzy poked her head out of bedroom hoping her dad didn't see her when she did that. "Lizzy I just saw you! You better come here now! I want explanations as to why the television is broken and I want to know why my gun is missing." She walked out of her room with her head down.

Lizzy had beautiful blonde hair and her eyes just like Harley said were the exact same color as Mistah J. She looked so much like him as well the face features, all she got from her mother was her eye shape.

Lizzy stopped at the top of the stairs and just looked down at her dad with watery eyes. She knew when she cried her dad couldn't stay mad at her. "Daddy I'm sorry." She said not looking at her dad. "I was playing and I don't know what happened the TV just broke." Joker hated to see his little girl cry he hated that he was the reason she was crying knowing that every time he yelled at her she will cry. "And your gun daddy is in your room I just put it away for you is in your bed." She had put the gun in the bed just five minutes before her dad called to come down. She was practicing how to shoot she wanted to be able to defend herself.

"Baby come here." He said in a calming voice he only spoke in that voice to her not even his Harley. Lizzy went down and hugged her dad as she got down stairs.

"Daddy do you forgive me?" She said looking up him, she had the whole puppy eye thing mastered and only used it on her dad. Her mom didn't fall for it at. She was defiantly a Daddy's Little Girl

"I'm sorry I yelled at you princess. I just wished you didn't break the TV this is the fourth one you have broken. I know you know money is no problem but just don't do it okay baby?" He asked holding her chin, forcing her to look at him. She smiled and nodded her head. "Now go play with your toys."

Lizzy began going up the stairs and stopped midway and turn her body. "Daddy I want you to teach how to shoot."

Joker looked at her in shocked, she was just five years old but if she wanted to learn he will teach her.

"Baby I will teach you we could start in an hour I wanna go get you a gun that will perfect for my princess." He looked at her with so much pride. His daughter was just like him.

Joker went and of course he had to steal a gun for his princess. He went to look for Harley. She was in their room fixing their clothes. "Harley our baby perfect more than before." She turned to look at him, she knew that he adored the little girl more then his life more than anything in the world she knew that whatever she asked her dad to do for her had to be something evil. "She wants to know how to shoot, I'm going to teach with some of the people that back stabbed us. We have a few locked waiting to be tortured."

"Wait my baby wants to learn how to shoot? When she tell you this?" She asked dropping the clothes that was in her hands and sitting on the bed and padding the side for Joker to sit. He took the seat. "She is growing too fast Mistah J." her voice almost cracking.

"She is baby but right now is not the time to cry." He gave her a kiss in the forehead and left Harley to think to herself.

She didn't want this lifstyle for her daughter. She knew it was something her kid had to live through. Harley wanted to leave this life now more than anything she wanted her kid to grow up as normal kid. Her kid was even homeschooled she hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley paced in her room. Joker and Lizzy were back from their shooting lesson, they were watching a movie. She loved that he was patient with her and that he actually wanted to spend time with his kid.

She went downstairs very careful and quiet she didn't want them to know she was coming.

"Daddy I want to be just like you and Mommy I wanna do what I want all my life. I just don't like the bat guy he is annoying Daddy he make me mad." Harley heard, she was already a few steps away from the living room where both of them were currently in she stopped to hear what else she might hear.

"Baby one day he will be gone and you won't have to worry about him I will make him go away forever it that makes you happy. I'll do anything for my princess." Harley smiled at herself. His voice sounded so calm. She had noticed that when he was around Lizzy he changed he wasn't an evil man but a dad who would do anything for his kid.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too my little princes"

Harley didn't wanna run away and take her daughter wit her because he knew the bond they had she knew that the most evil man in Gotham would die without his daughter and the little girl that bonded them would die without her dad.

She slowly stepped out wihtout making to much noise but enough for them to know that she was there. Lizzy turned her head around and smiled at her mom "Mommy come watch the movie with out." She scooted closer to her dad making room for her mom. Harley went to sit next to her. "Wanna hear how my shooting went mommy?"

"Tomorrow before I start my day you could tell me all 'bout it for now lets just watch the movie with your daddy." Harley said while fixing little hair that fell in her face. She looked up at Mistah J and saw that he had a smile and was looking at her. He never smiled at her in that way it was a happy smile not a smile with anger or lust. "Baby put on the movie that you were planning on watching." Harley said looking at her.

Lizzy go up from between her parents and put on her favorite movie it was a classic Disney movie, Cinderella.

 **One Year Later**

Harley had let a whole year passed she had stayed and let her daughter be thought the ways her and Joker lived. She knew that once she left it was going to be too late for her and Lizzy she knew that Joker will kill her. Harley was thinking of calling her friend Ivy for help but knew that it only cause problems with her and Mistah J and she did not want more than she already had.

"Lizzy baby come here." Harley called. She was currently in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yes mom?" Lizzy said as she walked in. Lizzy always dressed in the weirdest clothes. She was wearing a purple tutu and and oversized shirt she found somewhere in the house. And some kind of boots.

"Baby I want you to pack your things we are going to visit a friend for a few days we are going to have a vacation just you and me." Harley said she didn't know where she would go but she will leave she will leave just her and her child. She wanted her kid to have normal life even if it was for a little while before Joker found them and brought them back.

Lizzy walked out of the kitchen skipping to her room. She was always happy when she got to go places. She almost never went out because her dad said not to go nowhere because of the people he had as enemies.

Once Harley and Lizzy were packed and ready to go, Harley waited for Mistah J to leave.

Harley knocked on a door. She was dressed with jeans something she hadn't worn in years, a button up shirt, she looked like a mom and not like the Joker's girlfriend. Lizzy was wearing a very pink dress up to her ankles and some mary jane shoes.

Once the door opened she walked in without waiting for the person to invite her in. Lizzy followed her mom.

"What you doing here? You're man is gonna kill me if he finds you." A man said.

"Well I am in vacation." Harley said looking at her daughter. She didn't wanna speak in front of her daughter to why she left she knew she only had about a week before Mistah J found them.

"Lizzy go play over there with the few toys you brought." Harley pointed in the direction of the kitchen there was small little table it had enough space for her daughter to play. Once she was playing and Harley knew she was just focused on her toys she started talking. "I want her to have a normal life. I don't want her shooting people I want her to go to school to have friends." She looked at her daughter.

Harley and the man sat down in the only couch there was in the tiny living room. She looked around the little apartment and noticed it was very similar to the place Deadshot's daughter lived in with her mother. She didn't want her daughter to go from having her own room to having to share a bed with her mom but if it meant for her to be out of the grasp of her father so be it.

Harley turned her attention back to the man in front of her. "I know that he will find us. But maybe if he is scared that he will never see his princess again he will change his ways in how he teaches her. Or the way he raises her. I just don't want her shooting people so young."

"Loca you do the same as him what you saying that you don't want her to live like you both of you guys. There is no teaching her what the right thing is." The guy told her.

"Diablo for once in your life like can you not be right? I want her to have a normal life but yes I know my lifestyle is the same as his but that doesn't mean I want her killing everyone when she doesn't get her way. She shot one of the men that worked for us because he didn't get her the right kind of ice cream. " Diablo stayed quiet and did not respond just looked at Lizzy and Harley, back and forth.

Diablo knew that once Joker found out that they were staying with him he was a dead man.

"Harley you have four days to be here after that you have to go back to your sancho. I don't want him killing me. Just make sure your little monster don't touch my shit. I don't want her breaking anything." He said and she gave him the biggest smile she could give to him.

Harley got up went to say something to her daughter. Diablo looked them, he always saw Harley like a sister, a sister he always saw do the wrong thing it didn't matter how many advice she hears she is always doing the opposite. He was currently living in small two bedroom apartment in Gotham City by himself. He had some friends in the city but he did missed his family.

"I wanna settle in our room for this few days." Harley said distracting him from this thoughts.

"Yeah down the hall first door on the right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Loca" He slumped back on the couch as soon as Harley and the little girl left.

He was dead man no doubt about it.

 **To all the followers I am going to make this story short I will try to update as soon as possible the longest I will take to update will be a week. I do have school.**

 **Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Harley left Puddin' and the violence in Gotham increased by a lot. She knew it was him. Knew that he was going crazy without them there with him. She wanted to go back to him wanted for him to kiss her and have sex but she knew that if she went back he will never understand the reason why she left.

She hated this small apartment she didn't understand how could Diablo live here. There wasn't enough to do. The TV was the big block ones they had years ago and he didn't even have cable. She was bored. She wanted to go out for walk around the city but knew that Mistah J had men in every block looking for her. She even turn her phone off knowing that he would be tracking her and finding her if it was on.

Harley paced around the room that was currently her bedroom. She wanted to call him to tell him how much she loved him.

Lizzy was enjoying time with Diablo, he was very patient with her. He showed her a lot of fire tricks he could do that weren't dangerous enough that will turn the building on fire. Of course she would ask about her dad. Harley didn't know what to tell her so she would say that he was working and that was the reason he didn't come with them.

"Mommy look what I made!" Lizzy came in the room distracting Harley from her thoughts. "I drew you and daddy and me." She showed her mom a drawing she clearly made. It was three stick figures; the tallest one had green hair the second tallest was one with yellow hair and in the tips of the hair were both diffent one blue one red the smallest stick figure had yellow hair. Harley smiled at her daughter.

"Baby this is beautiful. You are a natural artist." Harley said taking the picture from her daughter. She put the picture on side table of the bed.

"Mommy when are we going back home I miss dad and his hugs and kisses." Lizzy said. She sat on the bed looking up at her mom who stood in front of her.

Harley sighed. She crouched to look at her daughter in the eyes. "Baby you wanna leave?" Lizzy shook her head she didn't wanna speak afraid she might cry. "Wanna go home right now?" She shook her head again.

Harley didn't wanna leave but she didn't wanna see her daughter cry. She had cried the night before saying how she missed her dad. She hated to see her daughter cried.

Harley had packed all her stuff and was waiting by the apartment door waiting for her daughter to gather all her stuff. Diablo had left earlier to buy groceries him and Harley had already said their goodbyes until next time they see each other.

"Ready mommy." Lizzy said. She had a small My Little Pony backpack full with toys Diablo bought her.

Harley and Lizzy only walked two blocks before Mistah J's men found them and took them to the house.

"Daddy!" Lizzy yelled as soon as she saw her dad. She ran into his open arms.

"Princess I missed you." He said. He kissed her cheek and sent her to play in her room. He wanted to talk to Harley. He was gonna teach her a lesson. His plans when he found out that she ran away from him was to kill her but he couldn't let his kid grow up without a mom.

After Lizzy was safe from hearing anything he started yelling at Harley. "You little bitch! You took my child away from me! I want to kill you but what help with that be!" He slapped her and she fell to the ground. "I want to know why you took my kid!" He kicked her in the stomach when she tried to get up. He could hear she was already crying. "You thought you could come back and everything was going to be fine?! You are wrong Harley! My kid is to never leave this house without my permission. Do you understand?" He waited to see her shake her head to help her up.

"I'm sorry Puddin'" That was all she said before going to check on Lizzy.

Later that day when they were all eating dinner Joker brought up that Lizzy was ready for her to come with him in one of non dangerous jobs he had. Harley of course was mad about it. She tried to convince Lizzy that she should stay and play with her dollies. But of course she was Joker's daughter and chose that when ever her dad had a job that wasn't dangerous she was going to go.

When Lizzy was tucked in to bed Harley took the chance to talk to Mistah J.

"Puddin' don't you think that she is too young to go out on the family business?" She waited for his response. They were both in their room getting ready for bed. Tonight he had taken the night off to teach Harley a lesson she didn't know of course. She continued talking knowing he wansn't going to talk just yet. "Maybe when she turns sixteen she could go. You could start teaching her what we do at that age was well or even fifteen I just don't want her to get in the business this young I know you want her but" she was cut off by Joker's had hitting her cheek hard. She was now in the floor and the noise was now bleeding.

He stared down at her with anger as she looked up at him with scared eyes. She knew he wasn't going to kill her but she was still afraid for her life. She stayed in the floor. Tears starting in her eyes.

Joker kept looking at her. He took his belt off. "I am gonna teach how sorry you should feel. You left but not just that you had the fucking nerves to take my kid. Where did you go? Did you went with your lover? Did he fuck you good?" He said very calmly almost a whisper.

She swallowed hard. "Mistah J you don't understand. I told you" Joker grabbed her from her hair and pulled in the bed. She stayed quiet not making noise knowing if she did he was gonna make go through more stuff she was not looking forward to it.

"I don't care what you told me. All I care is that my child was taken away from me. You took the one thing I care and love for. Now I am only gonna ask this question one time Harley." He looked down on. She was trying to cover herself with the bed covers to hide herself from him.

"Where did you?" He waited for her to answer.

"I went with a friend." She said now crying.

"Which friend?"

"Diablo"

As soon as she said that Harley was in the floor. "Puddin' please listen to me." She yelled begging him to stop.

"Oh ima teach you to never mess with me Harley." He said as he started taking his clothes off. "Take your clothes off and go to the bed now!"

She was so dumb she thought.

After Mistah J 'thought' her, her lesson he left to drink in the bar they had in the house. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid he was gonna come back and do what he did all over again to her. All she could do was cry silently.

He had warn her to not go sleep with Lizzy. She always did when they got in fights.

She had to make him see that Lizzy was too young for life.

She let her eyes rest for a few minutes waiting for Mistah J to come back. He had gotten drunk before in the bar in the house and sometimes he had been to drunk to come upstairs and would fall asleep in the couch. She hoped this was one of those times.

Harley fell asleep after waiting for him for an hour. She knew the next few days were going to be hard for her. Joker was mad. But somehow she was gonna him listen to her.

 **So I think this the last chapter I will be updating super fast. My teacher leave so much homework. I will try and update as soon as possible. I will not abandon you guys. Just have patience with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Harley and Lizzy returned to Mistah J. The house was full of life now. In the three days the girls were gone the house was quiet. There wasn't the constant nagging of Harley or the the laughter of Lizzy.

Joker was still mad at Harley he didn't want to talk to her if it involved anything as to why the reason she left him. He will only talk to her in front of Lizzy and in the room when he wanted sex.

Harley had been crying every night. Mistah J will have sex with her and leave the room to sleep in the living room or just go out and not come back until the next morning when the sun was rising. She knew that he was still furious about her leaving and mad that she stayed with one her Suicide Squad co workers. He was glad it wasn't Deadshot at least.

Lizzy was happy to be home she missed her dad. Joker tried to spend as much time as he could with her. He wanted to be the best dad he could ever be. It was hard for him with the life he had.

"Daddy?" Lizzy asked. Joker was currently in the living room watching the news.

"Yes princess." He turned to look at her.

"I want a sister." His eyes grew hearing her say that.

"Princess don't you like being the center of attention the whole time? If you have a sister you will have to share me and mommy."

"Well I already share you and mommy with eachother silly daddy." She sat next to him on the couch.

Joker loved his little princess. She was so smart. Just like him. He didn't want another child. He was fine with just Lucy as a child.

"Honey I think just you as the baby of the house is okay" He kissed her head.

"Daddy I want a sister I could play with. No one here plays with me or even watches all my movies with me." She pouted her lips looking at her dad.

He sighed she was very persistent. "I watch the movies all the time. Yeah I go out with your mother and the men but that doesn't mean that I don't pay attention to you."

" I want a sister." She stood up and left leaving her dad to his thoughts.

 **I know is super short promise that the next one will be longer. Just settling back in school is kinda hard after a summer of no school.**


	5. Author's Note

So I am drowned in Homework I will have a new chapter in two days. So this Friday I will have a chapter and sorry for the wait.


	6. Chapter 5

Joker went inside his room that he shared with his Harley. He sat on the edge of the bed his palms of his hands carrying his head. He hated this. Hated that his daughter wanted a baby sibling. Hated that Harley barely talked to him and just hated life in general. He loved his girls more than anything in his life.

The next morning as Harley was making breakfast Joker was playing in the living with Lizzy. He was gonna bring the baby topic up later in the day.

"Guys the food is ready." Harley said.

Joker and Harley sat each at one side of Lizzy. "Princess tell mother what you were telling me the other day." Joker said.

Lizzy turned to look at her mom she had mouth full of pancakes. She chewed the food in a hurry not trying to make her mom mad by talking with a full mouth of food.

When she was done eating the food in her mouth. "I want a brother or sister." Harley looked at her in shocked. She didn't know what to say.

Harley wanted another kid but she didn't know if it was a good idea since she left Joker a few months ago. Yes she wanted a kid but she wanted a normal life as well. She and Joker had to have a conversation in private about this.

"Baby why do you want a new sibling?" Harley asked finding her voice.

"I want someone to play with that is small like me." She gave her mom a cheesy smile.

Harley smiled and gave her daughter a quick smile.

"Honey a baby is a lot of hard work. Don't you want to be the only kid in the family?" Lizzy looked at her mom angrily. She hated when her parents said the same thing. She hated her mommy and daddy right now.

Joker cleared his throat. "Princess can you let me and mommy talk." He got really closed to her and whispered in her ear. "I promise I will talk to mom and give you a sibling in nice months.

 **So sorry for the short chapter I will try and make it longer next chapter. I just been super busy with school.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Harley do you think we should have another kid?" Joker started.

She sighed, "I don't know Puddin' Lizzy is getting big and I know that you don't want one we have had this conversation many times in the past. I know your answer." She looked at him, pleading with her eyes that she wanted one but only if Lizzy wasn't involved in the business they were in.

"Well if my daughter wants one sibling we have give it to her. She is my princess after all." He winked at her.

Harley stood from her seat. She had to talk to him. She had to do it now. This was her only chance. "Puddin' I will be willing to give our princess a sibling if you agree that she doesn't get involved in our business no more. I don't want her thinking that this lifestyle is normal." She said. At the end of her small speech she caught her breath.

Harley was scared.

"So you want our kid to not be involve in the work we do?" Harley nodded. "You want Lizzy to be a fucking pussy?"

As soon as Joker said that Harley knew that this conversation was over. He didn't want her daughter to do anything nice. All he wanted was her to be just like him.

He stood from his seat and started pacing around Harley and laughing. "Harley Quinn I don't want you to explain to me nothing right now. What I want you to do right now is go tell our beautiful daughter that in nine fucking months she will have a fucking sibling." Joker said.

Before Harley could leave to tell her daughter the news Joker grabbed her from her hair and pulled her towards him and kissed her. She didn't know what it was for.

The days passed and Harley and Joker were trying to make that child.

"Harley are you pregnant?" Joker asked.

Harley was laying in their king size bed, he had just gotten of the shower.

"I don't know we only been trying for two weeks." She said.

"Well I will have one of my men bring a doctor so you could get checked."

"Okays Puddin'"

After Joker left to do God knows what with God knows who, Harley played some games with Lizzy. She didn't want to pregnant.

"Harley the doc the boss told one of the guys to bring is here." One of the guy's said that was "security".

Harley stood from the floor where she was laying with Lizzy. She had to say hello to the doctor and well get herself checked up. She hated this.

Once all the introductions happened Harley and the doctor, female doctor of course, they went to the room that belong to the Harley and the Joker.

Few of the guys took all the equipment Joker stoled for this day. He didn't want Harley running away. He stole everything that was necessary for today and the rest of the pregnancy.

"Well Miss Quin if you could lay down on your back and just open your legs" The doctor said. She was very nervous. "Oh yeah I forgot you have to be naked from the waist down."

Harley gave her a understanding smile. She knew that the poor doctor was kidnapped. She would be scared as well.

After she took her clothing off from the waist down she laid in the bed how the doctor instructed to do.

She hated this process. The checking if your pregnant in the early stages. She knew her man had a bigger dick then the stick the doctor stuck there but it still hurt and it felt awkward.

Harley kept her eyes in the screen of the machine thing. "Oh okays were done." The doctor gave Harley and smile which she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"So am I not?" Harley said sitting up.

"Your are a pregnant. Congratulations."

Harley felt her whole world fall apart.

 **To my dear readers I had an accident. A car accident the car flipped and it was just the most scariest thing I have ever gone through.**

 **I will try and update depending on my pain. It hurts to type well just moving in general I am bruised everywhere.**

 **But I will update. I will try and update by Friday.**


	8. Chapter 7

Harley had been pacing around her room after the doctor left. She was scared. She didn't want to have baby if she was gonna have this life.

Yes she chose to be with her man but her kids didn't have to.

"Mommy?" Lizzy called her mom. Harley stopped pacing around the room and went looking of her daughter.

"Baby I thought the babysitter was playing with you" Harley hated the babysitter Joker got for Lizzy. She looked so slutty for her daughter to be around her. She hated her but if Mistah J liked her then she stayed.

Joker had been harder on Harley and tried to ignore her thoughts and feelings when it came to deciding anything. She was growing tired of it but knew he still was mad at her.

"She is so boring all she talks about is her boyfriend." Lizzy said. She looked at her mommy and looked around making sure no one was around and got close to her mother's ear. "She said she likes daddy and that she wants to be my step mommy. Do you have my new sister or brother in your tummy?"

" Yes I do. Baby stay in my room and if you hear screaming or yelling stay watch TV very high" Lizzy nodded and skipped to her parents room.

Harley had it. She was gonna kill that slut. Make her suffer for what she said.

Mistah J was her man. Lizzy was her daughter.

She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she knew she had and went straight to the living room.

That so called babysitter was sitting in the couch with her feet on the coffee table watching some dumb show on MTV.

"So you think my man is hot? I agree he is but I am he only woman." Harley said in a very calming voice. The babysitter turned, she looked straight to the hand that had the knife.

"Harley I don't know what the hell you are talking about." She said while getting up.

Harley walked to the babysitter slowly. "You know my daughter loves her mommy and daddy together. I just don't get how could a female like you will even think of telling a child that and I quote 'She said she likes daddy and that she wants to be my step mommy'" Harley stopped walking and smiled.

"I am so sorry and never meant to say that. Your husband is very handsome."

She went straight for the kill. Harley didn't want to hear this thing talk no more.

Harley slit the throat of the poor defenseless girl.

"Can one of you guys help me?" Harley said in an annoyed tone.

Two of the men of Mistah J heard a scream and ran to see Harley slit the girl's throat. They knew to never mess with any of the bosses when they were killing unless it involved their daughter.

Both men ran to help her.

"Dispose of it. Feed it to the people Mistah J has locked somewhere." She paused thinking. "No, chop her and send the pieces to her beloved boyfriend and a note saying she fucked with the wrong family. I will explain to Mistah J what happened."

Harley walked in to her room knowing her daughter was gonna be in their. She had to change clothes and wash off the blood of the girl's. She was thankful she had washed some laundry earlier.

She didn't know what she was gonna tell Mistah J she didn't want to make him mad because she killed the girl but she fucked up.

She had to focus her attention on her daughter. "Baby when daddy comes wanna tell him the good news of the baby?" Harley laid next to Lizzy on the bed.

"Yeah I could tell him but mommy I am trying to watch Spongebob" She said never looking anywhere but the TV.

Harley smiled at her daughter's behavior. Lizzy loved Spongebob. Just like many parents she hated that sponge.

As soon as Joker walked in that night Lizzy ran to him and hugged his legs she yelled the news about the baby. He was excited. He knew he was making his princess happy.

"Hi Puddin'" Harley voice was shaking. She was scared to tell him about the babysitter.

"How long are you?" Joker said as Lizzy let him go and ran to the play room.

Joker and Harley just stared at each other. She didn't want to tell him and he getting madder more then he already was.

"I asked how long are you. Or do I have to call the doctor because I will." He said now mad and almost yelling at her.

"A few days. The baby is pretty small still." She walked towards him. She had to tell him.

Joker knew that Harley was keeping a secret but he didn't know what. He could scared her and she would tell him what she had done.

"Puddin' remember the babysitter you hired to take care of Lizzy when we are doing are job or we are doing other things that keep us away from her?" Her voice was shaking.

"Yeah I do remember her. Why?" He now knew what she was hiding. He didn't care for the fact that she killed her. He was getting annoyed of her as well. She was always hitting on him with dumb pick up lines. And she even tried to seduce him.

"Well I killed her. I don't want you to get mad but I did killer her for a very reasonable reason." She said quick not stopping to catch her breath.

"Honey I was gonna kill her anyway." He killed that top of her head and left her alone in the room.

He was gonna ask her how he killed her later now he wanted to celebrate the baby news with his daughter. He was thinking of a movie and some snacks.

Mistah J had some work to do that night and wanted Harley to come with him it wasn't nothing difficult that would harm her physically in any way so he took her.

What he did get mad was that now it was hard to find someone he trusted to take care of Lizzy. He had to tell Harley to call Ivy. That lesbian whore as Joker called her.

"You gonna fuck another baby into her?" Ivy said as she entered the house. Joker was standing by stairs waiting for Harley to come down He didn't want to have a conversation with her. He fucking hated her but he did trust her with Lizzy even if she tried to hit on Harley a few times.

"Something you will never ever have. My Harley. She doesn't like stinky ass pussy likes your but real penatration." He said mad.

 **My internet been acting sorry for the super late update.**


	9. Author's Note II

I been very busy with school. After my car accident I didn't attend school for a couple of weeks and I am behind. My teachers have let me do all the homework and class work now and is just so much so if I don't update soon is because of all the school stuff I have to do. I will update as soon as possible. I will not let you guys down.

To everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story I am so thankful.

To someone who commented saying that Joker doesn't love Harley, he does and he will show it in the later chapter just be patient.


	10. Chapter 8

**I been trying to catch up with my school work.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't want to keep you waiting so here you go.**

Harley and Joker arrived where he had some work to do.

"Mistah J where are we?" Harley looked everywhere. She had never seen this place in her life. It smelled pretty bad and the it looked like only homeless people lived her.

"Harley I got a surprise for you." He took her had in his and walked her towards a door of a building which look abandoned.

Harley was very confused. He was being nice to her and not nice like if he wants somethings but nice as he is happy to be with her.

"Puddin' I know you won't kill me but you're scaring me so please tell me what is going on" She said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

Joker stopped and let her hand go and looked at her straight in the eyes. Harley was confused. "Relax it is not good for you or the baby. Just try and breath." She did as he said, not realizing she actually did stop breathing.

As Harley and the Joker went inside she caught a small glimpse before he spun around and covered her eyes. All she saw was candles.

"Are we gonna kill someone with candles cause I don't think wax is very effective." Joker had to chuckle and that.

"No Harley."

"Then what we gonna do?"

"Can you please fucking relax and not worry?"

"Well is kinda hard when you can't see and the fact that I am pregnant doesn't really help as well."

He sighed. "Okays I'll tell you something that would make you relax."

"A clue as to where I am" She demanded.

"We are not in Gotham." He wanted this to satisfy her need of wanting to know everything.

"Exactly where Mistah J?"

"In a town outside of Gotham. Now shut up or you'll ruin the things I have fucking planned." He said now annoyed and mad.

Harley thought this was gonna be a job she usually has with Mistah J she didn't think she was gonna be taken to a town she didn't fucking know about.

Mistah J wasn't a romantic but he knew he had been fucking up when it came down to Harley, he had a job he had to do but decided last minute he was gonna do something nice for her whiny and obnoxious ass.

He texted his men to take care of the problem. He had to kill some men that robbed him. They told him that they needed the money but he didn't care. His only fucks to give were his girls and the money that made his girls happy.

Joker told Harley to turn around and covered her eyes. "If you turn around I will fucking slap you." He had to turn more candles on and fix a few things in the room.

"Okay?" She was to annoy to care.

"Turn around baby."

She turned around and the room filled with candles, little small ones. They spelled somethings out but she didn't care at the moment she cared for the fact that he actually did something romantic and nice. In one of the corners of the room there was table with two chair and some dinner.

She started crying. She couldn't believe this. It was beyond romantic something Mistah J would ever do. "Mistah J wh-" she couldn't finish she was so in shocked.

"I know my Harley. I been fucking mean to you and I thought of doing something nice for you." He walked towards her and embraced he in a kiss.

After kissing for a while she had to ask. "You been mean to me for so long why now? Why this? Why everything?"

"I just thought of why not. You are the mother of my children."

Harley wasn't gonna let this just go away she wanted to know why and she was gonna find out tonight.

"Harley please let us just enjoy our moment of love. Why do you always have to make everything a fight? Just fucking enjoy this!"

"Fine I will enjoy it but tell me first as to why you are suddenly so fucking nice? I been fucking asking you be nice to me. Yeah I fucking ran away but fuck it was for our daughter's fucking life. I didn't do it for me I did it for her. For fuck sakes." She started crying.

Joker remember that when she was pregnant with Lizzy she was always crying for not fucking reason. He knew she was just hormonal. "Baby tonight that does not matter what matters is us." He hugged until she calmed down.

When they pulled away from hug he looked at her in the face and studied it. "Better?" She nodded her head. "Let's go eat. The food is gonna be a little cold but fuck it." He grabbed her hand and both walked toward the table.

He was lucky to have her in his fucked up life even if she was fucking crazy.

"Puddin' I miss Lizzy." Harley said as she was eating her cold steak and mashed potatoes.

"I miss her as well. But we need some time alone." He sighed. "I want our relantionship to change. I want us to be different. We will have a conversation about Lizzy not learning about our career soon but not right now. I want to enjoy this fucking evening." He said and started eating his food faster.

Harley got happy she was gonna get what she wanted. Maybe not right now at the moment but she'll get her chance soon.

 **So here is the chapter. I been trying to update and finish this chapter but homework has me going crazy. I will try and update by next week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and following it and favoring and reviewing it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoys this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

Joker knew that Harley was gonna try and talk to him about the same problem they had been having for the past days and weeks and fucking months. He also knew she was gonna win. She didn't want her to win he wanted to get his fucking way.

Harley was happy when they go home she went straight to Lizzy's bedroom and saw that her friend and Lizzy were asleep in the small bed that belong to her daughter.

"Ivy" Harley shook her gently until she woke up.

"You're home early." Ivy said as she stood from the bed.

"Let's talk outside I don't wanna wake Lizzy up and next be in a grouchy mood." Harley and Ivy went to the living room.

Ivy and Harley sat in the couch and talked about all that happened. "So where is the man that you love so much?"

Harley sighed "Well like I said he is gonna give me chance to talk to him, he is somewhere being someone's worst nightmare."

Ivy really hated this man. Hated him more than she hated anyone else. He hated him because for her Harley was a wonderful and beautiful human being and he was taking her for granted and making her feel so bad about everything.

"I don't want you talking about how my man doesn't take care of me or how he doesn't love me. He does fucking love me maybe not in the way that you might find the right way but he fucking loves me." Harley said almost crying. She hated that she always to defend Joker from Ivy and just everybody that knew them.

"Harley your fucking relationship isn't healthy. He fucking put a baby in you because of a fucking dumb reason."

"Just leave ima go to sleep" Harley said standing up.

Ivy stood up as well. "Fine but don't come to me when he does his usual shit to make you upset."

After, Ivy, left, Harley, cried for a few minutes she wanted to forget about her life for awhile. She knew her friend was right about, Joker, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her.

"Where are you Mistah J?" Harley said to herself. It was two hours after she came back from the fucking date.

She just wanted to cry. She felt part of her life was falling apart. The only thing that kept her moving was the love she felt for her daughter and Mistah J. She loved them both with all her soul if she had one.

"Mommy?" Harley ran up the stairs to Lizzy's room. She found Lizzy crying in her bed barely understanding her.

"Baby what is wrong?" Harley sat in the bed and hugged her daughter trying to calm her down.

"I had a nightmare." Lizzy hugged her mom tighter than ever.

"Baby nightmares are not real. Do you wanna tell what the nightmare was about?" The little girl shook her head.

"Can daddy come and tuck me in bed?"

"Where is daddy?"

"I am not sure baby. Do you wanna call him and talk to him?" Lizzy grinned a huge smile.

Harley took her phone out and dialed Joker's number. It ranged multiple times and it went to voicemail. "Let's leave a voicemail to daddy baby."

She handed the little girl the phone. "Daddy I had a nightmare and I want you to tuck me in and give me hugs and kisses and sing to me that song you always sing. Please daddy come home now." Harley smiled at her daughter.

For the next two hours Harley and Lizzy watched Spongebob and ate popcorn. Lizzy asked for Joker a few times but just got over the fact that her dad was not gonna come.

Joker had done this many times left out of anger somewhere and didn't come until the next day, Lizzy, always left a voicemail and sometimes he would come back home but most times he would stay out.

"I'm tired mommy." Lizzy said while yawning.

"Go to sleep honey. Want me to sleep with you or do you want me to go to my room?" Harley kissed her forehead.

"Stay mommy don't leave" As she said she fell asleep.

Both girls laid in the small pink covered bed. Harley couldn't sleep at all. She knew that Joker was gonna be back around eight in the morning. It was only 3.

"Mistah J where the fuck are you?" She asked herself again.


	12. Chapter 10

After Joker got home he went straight to sleep. Harley, didn't care.

She was furious at him she hated that he always did what he wanted and never thought about how it affected their daughter.

Harley and Lizzy were making homemade waffles together when Joker walked in the kitchen. "Hi girls. Both girls looked up to look at him. They didn't want to say hi to him or even talk to him. Lizzy might be a daddy's girl but she hated when her dad left all night and did not come to say goodnight to her.

"You girls are gonna give me the silent treatment?" He waited for a response and nothin. "Fine do whatever you want." He walked out of the kitchen angrily, he hated when the girls did this. It wasn't the first time and he knew that it wasn't gonna be the last time.

After Lizzy and Harley finished eating their breakfast they went for a walk around the neighborhood. "Mommy why does daddy always leave and come back in the morning. I love him but I sometimes think that he is a doody head" Harley laughed at her daughter.

"Baby he is just him. When you are old like me and him you will understand why he does what he does. He is dumb for doing it but we love him." Harley smiled at her daughter.

Tonight she was gonna talk to him to stop doing the things he did. He loved his daughter, Harley, knew but he had to stop leaving when things didn't go his way.

"Wanna go home baby. We walked a few blocks."

"Yeah mommy."

Both girls walked hand in hand to the house.

Joker was spying on the girls. He drove a 3 blocks away from them to make sure Harley didn't leave his side again and take Lizzy from him. He loved them so much even if at times he didn't show affection to Harley. He loved that crazy woman more than any other woman he had in his life. He had a few girlfriends before Harley but none compared to her.

"Mommy I wanna go to Disneyland" Lizzy said as both females walked in their home.

"Baby whatever you want you'll get. We could ask Daddy if he could take us next week." Harley kissed her daughter.

"Girls you're back " Joker said. He embraced both girls in a hug. When he pulled back he looked at Lizzy. "Yes we could go to Disneyland. We could go tomorrow if you want princess." Harley eyes grew wide.

"Mistah J I don't think that is a good idea. We need to find a way to hide ourselves from the public eye to not get caught." Harley interrupted.

"Good idea Harley." Joker looked at his Harley with a loving smile. "I will start lunch if you girls want? It could be a late lunch or an early dinner." He said looking at the expensive watch he had.

Both girls looked at each other next at him. Something was wrong with him.

"Can you make pasta with pesto sauce and veggies?" Harley asked.

"Of course I can. Go watch TV while I make the food."

Something was not right. Harley had to find out but she did want to enjoy a free evening something she rarely had after she had Lizzy. She was pregnant and she was gonna enjoy her relaxing evening.

 **I know is super short but I been stressing with school projects and my personal life. I am so sorry is a late update and a short one too. I just didn't want to leave you guys with nothing**.


	13. Chapter 11

Harley sat in her bed waiting for Joker.

They had both tucked in Lizzy to bed. She loved when her parents did that.

Harley was going to talk to Joker about everything they had been going through.

"Harley I am feeling a little bit horny tonight." Joker said, he winked at her.

She giggled, he could always make her smile. "Mistah J," she started "we are gonna talk and you are gonna listen." She stood up and went to him. She stood in front of him. "Now Mistah J you could choose what you wanna talk about first."

"Harley we don't have to talk about anything. I just wanna enjoy tonight with you." He said. He hugged her and started kissing her neck.

"Baby don't do this I know what you are doing." She had to resist him tonight. Tonight was about their daughter and the child in her. "No!" She pushed him and looked at him seriously.

"Fine lets fucking talk. You always fucking win right?" He looked at her mad. Joker sighed and rubbed the side of his forehead. "Talk before I get madder and fucking leave tonight."

"I want our daughter to make her own decisions I don't want us to choose for her I don't want her to feel she has to be like us to please us. She is so smart. I mean she is your daughter and you are fucking smart. One of the smartest people I have met." She waited for him to say anything. "I want her to experience a childhood of her being normal. I know she has us as her parents and she would never be like normal like the rest of the kids but we could try for her." She didn't know she was holding her breath.

"Harley I just want my flesh and blood to run after the family business. I want Lizzy to learn young so when she gets older she won't be afraid to kill a motherfucker." He sat on the bed and patted the bed next to him, Harley took the seat. "I know you think that giving her a normal childhood is the best for her but I think is not."

"Tell me why isn't a good idea for her to choose her own path of life. I want my daughter to choose Mistah J."

"I know baby."

"No you don't all you care is about making Lizzy evil like us. We should be encouraging her to follow her damn dreams."

"Harley you are acting dumb." Joker stood up, walking towards the door. "Is just your hormones baby, go to sleep we'll talk more in the morning." He left and Harley was left seating in an empty room.

She hated when he acted like this. She did get some of her issues out and she was happy she listen and didn't just shut her up this time.

The next morning, Harley, found, Joker and Frost in the office doing some paperwork. "Knock, knock." Both men turn to look at the woman standing in the doorway. "Want a coffee or some breakfast?' She offered the men.

"Coffee please." Frost, said.

"And you Mistah J."

"Coffee as well."

Both men went straight to their work.

Harley started on the coffees and the breakfast for her and Lizzy.

 **So here is the update. I hope you guys like it.**


	14. Chapter 12

The following days that went by Harley and Joker were very tense with each other. They didn't talk as usual as they did before and, Harley's, hormones weren't helping the situation.

Lizzy was always in a good mood when it came to her daddy and not such a good mood when it came to her mommy. She loved her mommy and all but she didn't want brother or sister.

Harley loved her Mistah J but she hated the way he was.

"Lizzy baby want something to eat?" Harley asked as she went to the kitchen, Lizzy was in the living room watching a show.

"Yeah, I want some waffles with strawberries." She said in happy tone.

Harley smiled she loved her daughter more than herself. "Okay baby."

She started making the waffles for herself and Lizzy. Mistah J had left the previous night on a job mission and hadn't come back. Lizzy asked for him all morning before both girls getting up and doing their morning routines.

When the food was done, and served Harley called her daughter to eat. Both were eating the decided to talk about Lizzy's favorite movie which was something Lizzy loved talking about anything that involved something she loved.

"My favorite movie is Mulan, because she is a fighter like you mommy. I wish I was a fighter like you mommy. I could kick people's ass." Harley laughed. "Don't laugh mommy I want to be bad ass like you."

Harley drank from her juice "Baby you can't be a bad ass as a child until you are old enough."

A few hours they heard the front door open, both girl was watching Supernatural and both jumped when they heard the door. Mistah J walked in looking likes hit. Everything about him looked shitty. He was covered in blood from head to toe, and his clothes was torn from some places. It seemed he went through hell.

Harley stood up quickly and went straight to Mister J. "What happened to you?" She asked, he just groaned and started trying to take his clothes off. "Mistah J let me help you don't move. She started to help him with the clothes.

"Some bitch ass fucker" he didn't say anything else as the pain was too much for him. After he calmed down and the pain was less he got to explaining how he and his crew got caught by the infamous Batman and had to kill a few people to get home. And it was not a pretty picture.

"Oh daddy." He hated, that his daughter had to see him like this but what else was he supposed to do?

"Baby I am fine just got a little hurt in the way home but everything is fine. I love you." Joker said and hugged and kissed his daughter in the forehead. He hugged her a few minutes. He hated this. He always wanted Lizzy to see him as a strong man as he was the father.

"If you are fine then can I go play in my room?"

"Yes, baby go play."

"Mistah J I can't believe that this happened. That stupid bat always ruins everything for you. Maybe you should kill him now. But he sure is hard to kill." Harley, said she was now snuggled next to him in the couch.

 **So I am so sorry I hadn't updated in months I been very busy. And I have had problems with my personal life. But I will update next week.**


	15. Chapter 13

The days passed, Joker and Harley were in a better position with there relationship. They haven't fought which was a positive thing for Harley she hated fighting with him.

Harley and Lizzy were out shopping in the local mall. Harley didn't want to attract people so she disguised herself, wearing a black wig and no make up, her clothing choice was something out of her personality, sweats and a t-shirts with Nike's. She hated looking like a normal, boring person but she wanted to leave the house today without all the chaos she and her man caused.

Lizzy had a very bright hot pink dress and her hair was in two pony tails. Harley wanted her to look like any girl that lived a normal life and not live with crazy parents she had. Lizzy was so excited to be out with her mom, it was her first time out coming to the mall and she wanted to see every single store she could. "Lizzy do you want to go to the toy store first?" Harley, asked.

Lizzy took her mom's hand, they were walking through a sea of people."No, I want to go shopping for daddy. I want to buy him something, no not something I want to buy him a lot of stuff and next I want to go buy stuff to Johnny and next to Aunt Ivy." Lizzy said very excited. Harley, smiled at her daughter.

"Honey we can't buy stuff for everyone." She tried to explain to her daughter. "We could buy only your daddy stuff" Harley, stopped walking and let her daughter's hand go and squatted to looked at her in the face. "We could come another day and buy them stuff. But today we could only buy you daddy because he needs stuff and you my princess need clothes as well, and toys. And there is no limits to the toys you could get today." Harley, said. She hated to see her sad.

Harley wanted to actually buy maternity clothes as well. She hated buying the stuff online not knowing if the stuff is going to actually fit her. She was just like many of the typical female sex, she loved shopping she loved the feeling of buying clothes and knowing that she owned it. Plus it will help with the stress of not always going out to work with Joker, she hated that she had to stay home with Lizzy almost all the time now cause of the pregnancy. Lizzy loved spending time with her mom this last few days, she hated that her dad had to work almost every single night.

"Mommy, fine." Lizzy, said.

Harley straighten up and took hold of her daughter's hand and started walking to Macy's. She had to buy clothes for the three of them. She wished she could start shopping for clothes for the baby as well but she didn't know the gender yet.

"Mommy I want to buy a new TV. I want a new one for my room. My TV is super small." She laughed. Her daughter had a 60 inch one. She was so spoiled by her and Joker. God forbid she didn't get a thing she wanted in time or the right thing.

"Ok. What else you want? Want a makeover in your room baby?"

"Nope I like my room how it is."

Both girls spend the day shopping and getting all the necessary things they needed in the house.

When they got home no one was there but some of the men Joker had guarding their house. Lizzy, was sad because she wanted to show her dad all the stuff she had gotten today. Harley didn't really was surprised that he was gone. She knew that Joker wanted to earn more money now that another baby was on the way.

"Can you call dad. I want to ask him something." Lizzy told Harley.

"Sure baby."

The phone rang 2 times, Joker, finally answered the phone. "What do you want Harley?" Joker, said in a annoyed voice.

"Lizzy wants to tell you something." She passed the phone to her daughter.

"Daddy I got a new TV and so many clothes and clothes for you." Lizzy, said.

Joker, chuckled at his daughter. "Baby, daddy is working. When I get home you could show me all the stuff you and mommy bought. I will even model the clothes you chose, just for you and mommy. Is that okay?"

Lizzy pouted. "Fine." She pushed the phone to Harley and went to her room.

"Your daughter is really mad. She is a lot like you Mistah J." Harley told Joker.

"She is more like you than me. Give her a kiss from me." Just like that Joker hanged up.

Lizzy had a attitude when she didn't get her way at times. She was a lot like her dad in that way. Harley remembered that one evening Lizzy didn't get to see her favorite show and threw the biggest tantrum. She grabbed Joker's hand gun and threatened to kill someone for it. Harley thought it was funny well she still thought it was funny that her daughter was gonna kill someone because of a simple show.

Lizzy had always had more in common with her Joker than with Harley. She was too smart for her age.

When Joker came home it was pretty late and both girls were already asleep. Lizzy had fallen asleep in her parents room. She wanted to stay up and wait for her dad.

Harley stirred in her sleep when Joker closed the door. Joker stood still expecting for her to wake up but she never did. Joker went to shower.

Joker went back to the room. He looked at both girls. He sighed and went to move Lizzy more to the center of the bed so he could lay down.

"Daddy?" Lizzy said, as she open her eyes.

"Yes baby?" Joker said as he laid down on the bed.

"I missed you. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No. Now go to sleep before your mom wakes up." He tugged her in and gave her a goodnight kiss. Lizzy fell asleep pretty quickly.

HHe open the door of the bedroom and was blasted with the music of Nicki Minaj. He hated this type of music but his daughter loved it so he had to endure the pain of hearing her when he was home.

"Daddy you're awake!" Lizzy, said as soon as she saw, Joker. She ran to her dad who was standing by the stairs.

"Hi baby." He picked her up and gave her kiss on the cheek and he put her down.

"Daddy are you going to try all the clothes I bought you? You have to because you told me you will do it." Lizzy, ran upstairs to get all the things that she had bought for him the previous day.

Joker chose to not go to work that night. He wanted to be with his girlfriend, his daughter, and his future kids.

Months had passed and Joker, and Harley hadn't fought for those months.

It was almost Christmas, which Lizzy couldn't be more excited. Lizzy had asked her parents to buy her many expensive presents. And of course Joker and Harley agreed to buy her everything she wanted.

 **I have been suffering from very deep depression so I haven't been able to write. And for that I am so sorry for the, not writing.**


End file.
